


Don't You Dare (Stop)

by Miyanoai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ASMR, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Pampering, Ren just wants to pamper his bf, Secret Santa, youtuber Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyanoai/pseuds/Miyanoai
Summary: Ren is a an ASMR youtuber and after countless pleadings, he finally managed to convince Goro to be in one of his videos. One would think it would be to boost his popularity but in reality, he just wants to make his boyfriend feel good.





	Don't You Dare (Stop)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krizariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krizariel/gifts).



> So this was done as part of a secret santa within a group of friends and I figured I would share it here. Short but sweet, I am obsessed with ASMR videos and the idea of Goro getting the love he needs. This drabble is based on this video in particular.

“You made it!” Ren exclaimed as he opened the door to his apartment, allowing Goro to enter.

“I said I would be here,” he replied in a begrudging tone, slowly taking off his shoes.

“Yeah but considering what I asked you to do, I thought you would bail. I even had Ann ready on call in case you didn’t show up. I’m so glad you finally agreed to be my volunteer.” He seemed absolutely giddy, but it was no surprise why. Goro’s eye twitched.

“Considering how many times you’ve asked me to do this, it’s more like humoring you than anything else.”

“That’s fine too.” he casually answered, pulling his boyfriend further into his living room. Goro’s unenthusiastic mood did nothing to quench his equally excited one.

Ren had an odd hobby. When he wasn’t going to class or doing his various odd jobs, he liked to make videos. Not gamer streams or dangerous stunt videos as one would expect of him, but videos consisting of autonomous sensory meridian responses, otherwise known as ASMR. They focused on the tingly-like sensations on the skin or in the brain when one listened to a particularly satisfying sound or was touched in certain ways. At least that was how Ren explained it to him.

Goro knew he usually played around with objects to make certain noises into a mic but on occasion he also needed subjects to perform the acts on. Ren had a large group of friends, so Goro really didn’t understand why he was always so persistent on getting him on his channel. It’s not that Goro was against the techniques - Ren certainly had a way with his hands during their more intimate times - but the idea of being on camera while so vulnerable gave him a bad taste. Not to mention, the risk of one of his own fans seeing him. However, after countless puppy dog pouts and promises that his face wouldn’t be shown, he finally agreed.

Apparently Ren really went all out for his videos. His whole living room was transformed. The furniture had been pushed to one side of the room while the other was inhabited by only a massage table. Goro had no idea where he usually stashed it. Two microphones were propped up to hang right over the table and a camera on a tripod had been set up a few feet away. The lights had also been dimmed.

“Okay so all you have to do is take off your shirt and pants and get under the covers face down. Keep your face turned towards the wall and no one will see you.” Goro felt his face heat up a smidge.

“My pants too…?!” Ren chuckled.

“You can keep your underwear on. Although you know I always prefer you with them off.” The seductive look he sends him has Goro flipping around and pulling his polo shirt over his head for at least a second of cover.

“Don’t push it! I can leave at any moment.” Next came the pants. He tried to ignore about much Ren was eyeing him.

“Of course, I’m sorry honey. Here.” He held up the blanket on the massage table so Goro could slip under it. “I promise I’m not doing this to embarrass you. I just wanna make you feel good.”

“What exactly do you even plan to do?” he asked, adjusting into a comfortable position, allowing one arm to hang off the table. He glanced up from the side to see Ren angling the mics into the position he wanted. It was then Goro noticed the various items he had on a smaller table hidden behind the massage bed.

“For the next forty five minutes to an hour, I will be giving you the treatment worthy of a prince by pampering your back with an experience even better than a massage.” Goro rolled his eyes. Ren always had a thing for dramatics. Then again, he probably shouldn’t talk, considering how he was in public.

“Just my back?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“And maybe your hair?” Ren added, pleadingly. “I usually only focus on part of the body per video.” Goro nodded in understanding and laid his head back down as Ren finished the set up, also pulling down the blanket to just the hem of his boxers, leaving his back exposed. Once he was done, Ren finished with his set of instructions.

“Okay so just try to lay still and quiet for the duration of the video. There shouldn’t be any pain, but in case you get uncomfortable, just let me know. I can always stop and edit it out. You’re meant to feel totally relaxed. I’ve got a brush, a comb, and a back scratcher for just that purpose. Also don’t worry about falling asleep. It happens all the time.” Goro couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious at the idea of falling asleep. The whole vulnerable on camera thought reared its ugly head again. But he trusted Ren and knew he wouldn’t do anything to expose him. He sighed and allowed his body to loosen up.

Ren adjusted the camera and turned it on. He took his position behind the table and began his personal introduction, addressing the audience that would watch one it was posted.

“Hey guys, it’s Joker again.” He spoke in a low whisper that always managed to send shivers down Goro’s spine. He’d learned before that if there was to be any speaking in ASMR videos, it should be done in whispers. He knew Ren made mostly non verbal ones or kept it to a minimum but even that little bit made him a bit jealous. Mostly because the world got to hear his voice at peak huskiness... not that he would EVER admit that! Though Ren did assure him his more sensual tones were reserved only for him.

“Today I’ve got a nice surprise to share. I finally convinced my boyfriend Goro to do a session with me.” He twitched at the sound of his name, but stayed still. “And in this video, I will be treating him to a full back pamper session and a bit of hair playing. I’ve got a few things here with me to do just that.”

He grabs the items from the mini table and places them across Goro’s back to display and introduce. A body brush, which seems to resemble a brush like one would use for a horse, a metallic back scratcher with multiple prongs coming out that were apparently meant to resemble multiple fingers, and a wide tooth comb, which he assumed would be used for his hair.

“And finally, I have my own nails of course.” Goro’s eyes widened at the mention. “So we’ll be doing some good old,” he ran one finger down his back as an example “back tracing.” His words were slow and alluring and for a moment, he glanced straight into Goro’s eyes, his message being clear. Goro in turn shut his tightly, taking a deep breath to try to avoid having to already stop the video due to getting a boner from his just his boyfriend’s stupidly attractive voice.

He could practically hear Ren’s smirk as he finishes up the intro. “So why don’t I move you in a little closer so you can get a better view and we can get started.” He walkver to the camera once more and moves it closer to table and adjusts it once more. Goro figured this part would be edited out so he mumbled a quiet “I hate you” into the sheets.

“I love you too,” he replied teasingly and walked back over to his previous position and began speaking into the mics again. “We’ll start with some dry body brushing.”

He let his hand hover over Goro’s back for a few moments before taking the brush and, starting from his shoulders, very gently began grazing it against his skin. It felt off at first - one wouldn’t really think to think to brush anything but their hair - but it was surprisingly nice. As he worked his way down his back, Goro allowed himself to relax more, the bristles causing a tingling sensation on his body. He occasionally switched from long strokes down his whole back to short ones in specific  areas. Goro couldn’t be sure if he actually had a technique or was only making it up as he went along.

After a while, he really couldn’t be sure how long, the brush strokes halted and he continued with only his hand. At the same time he heard what sounded like a bottle being picked up and lazily shook in front of the mic, causing a strangely pleasant sloshing noise.

“I’ve got my special oil here with me, so I’ll be using that before continuing on with the other items.” Goro figured oil might have been included if this would be the equivalent to a massage but he certainly hadn’t seen it before. Where the hell had he been hiding it? And what made it “special?” He swore if Ren tried to give him some sort of aphrodisiac during this session…

But he didn’t manage to finish the thought he felt droplets of the oil land on him. Somehow they were at a perfect room temperature as well. Ren used his hands to spread them all across his back. He continued giving him a light massage after that. Nothing thorough to reach his muscles, but focusing only on caressing his skin. It was strange; Ren had given him massages before that felt amazing, but never with his shirt off. These delicate touches alone were enough to feel more intimate than the previous ones. He finished his casual massage with some finger taps, both slow and quick. Goro couldn’t fathom how something so simple could feel so good.

Moving on, Ren pulled out the back scratcher. It was like one of those head scratchers, but shaped like an open hand instead.

“What I like about this device, is that it feels like multiple fingers gliding across your back.” He went on to count them out loud. “Twelve individual prongs gliding and grazing each individual part.” His words were intentionally slow to go along with his slow actions, carefully moving the scratcher up and down his body, often changing both the angle of it and the pressure of the scratches. But never hard enough to leave any mark.

Every now and then he would hold it up and tap his fingers against the prongs, causing a metallic ring to resound. Goro noticed how with each item he also paid special attention to create simple yet calming sounds. A bonus to the video probably.

Ren must have used every variety of technique possible with that tool on him right then and there and each one felt _incredible_. Especially when he slid it extremely close to the edge of the blanket, causing Goro to take in a deep breath of anticipation. He knew Ren could probably imagine his glare. He even used the handle end at one point which contained only a silver ball but still felt fantastic being pressed and moved against his spine.

Goro would have loved to just have that for the rest of the session but he knew there was more to come and soon Ren was moving on to the next item. The comb. Ren described it as being wide toothed and very smooth on the ends. He counted the teeth out loud again, nineteen in all, and once again racked his fingers against it in order to bring out a nice tapping sound.

Then to Goro’s surprise, he started using it on his back like the others, starting from the top again and slowly combing down until he once again pressed against the blanket. He then started from the bottom and worked his way up. It wasn’t the same kind of effect as the back scratcher but there was something about having the “fingers” gliding across his back in uniform that felt just as nice. With the comb being small, Ren was also able to maneuver it around his back better as well, switching between long and short strokes, often also synchronizing it with strokes from his free hand. It was downright euphoric.

Eventually he moved up to his hair as Goro had originally expected and was slowly caressing it with the comb. Goro really couldn’t understand how the having something done every day by oneself, normally feeling very average, could feel so divine when done by someone else. Or maybe he was just that touch starved…

He ended up sighing in content multiple times and he risked a glance up to see Ren’s guaranteed smirk. But to his surprise once more, Ren was focusing on his task like a professional. Well, he probably considered himself one at this point and Goro wouldn’t argue.

He kept combing through his hair for a while, eventually putting the comb aside and continuing with his fingers. He gently scratched at his entire scalp and threaded them through his locks, working his way back down to his shoulders where he transferred them back to his back. Unlike the previous the massage, he only used the tips of his fingers, to create a tickling sensation. Goro thanked the lord that he wasn’t actually ticklish in that area and it resulted in only a pleasing impression.

Ren continued on, tracing patterns or pictures of unknown things on his back and doing more of the tapping motions. He finished up by smoothing his hands across his back and once more keeping them hovering above for a bit. Goro didn’t know what the purpose of that was, nor did he care. He was in absolute bliss and at that point half asleep. He heard Ren bid the audience a good night and went to turn off the camera before kneeling in front of of Goro’s dazed face. He didn’t even realize when he had closed his eyes.

“So, what did you think?” he asked, keeping his voice still low. He could probably already guess the answer.

“It was...adequate…” Goro lied, peeking one open to see that Ren smirking, not believing him for a second.

“Aww that’s too bad. I’ve been working on an rated R version just for you.” His smirk grew wider as Goro opened both eyes now, blinking them awake.

“I suppose you’ll have to show me that then. Obviously without the camera.” He narrowed his eyes. 

“Obviously,” he agreed. “It’s for your eyes, and body, only.”

“And well... “ Goro looked to the side. “Maybe I’d be privy to being in some more of your videos in the future.” he muttered with a small blush, cause Ren to offer a huge smile in return and peck him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come rant about akeshu with me on twitter.


End file.
